


Musical Madness

by get_glitch3d



Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Comics), Thor - Fandom
Genre: DO NOT HUG PEOPLE AS A GREETING, F/M, TONY U SARCASTIC ASS, WTF THOR, but overall cute, its weird, thor chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3851185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/get_glitch3d/pseuds/get_glitch3d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor and Tony visit you in the music store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Musical Madness

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I wrote this for a pal. :DD

You were working at your job, the music store on third, when the door jingled. This was a simple routine, customer comes in, you ask if they need help, you assist them if they do, they get what they came for and leave. You saw Tony Stark walk through, he was a regular here. What with his obsession with AC/DC anyway. But he wasn't alone, he had Thor with him.

Yes, you knew who they were - Who the hell didn't? 

"Hey, (Y/N)." Tony waved before telling Thor to find some music. Tony didn't shamelessly flirt with you, I mean he did sometimes and you were flattered, but you drew the line the second you met. (Of course with him being Tony, he pushed those limits daily.)

"Hi, I'm (Y/N), is there anything I can help you with?" You asked Thor as you slowly came up beside him. He looked down at you, he wasn't horribly tall... But he was dreamy.

"(Y/N..." He pondered for a moment before quickly pulling you into his arms. You were crushed against him, caught off guard by the friendly gesture. Tony looked at you two from the aisle over.

"Thor, put her down." Tony ordered, you hadn't noticed he'd picked you up. Thor apologized and set you back on your feet before finishing his earlier statement.

"(Y/N) is a lovely name." Thor complimented. "I am Thor." He said confidently, watching you nod and raise your eyebrows slightly.

"Honey, I know."

"How?" Thor questioned, even though it isn't psychically possible, you swear you could _hear_ the eye rolling happening from Tony, that man radiates sarcasm. 

"Uh -" 

"Are you an oracle?" He questioned, backing away from you a bit. "A lady of the night? I hear word gets around quickly with them..." He whispered, leaning closer to you. You sighed and crossed your arms.

"I know Tony, he knows you. If that makes me an oracle, then so be it." You told him with a slight smile, Thor nodded as you stepped in front of him.

"We can try these out, okay?" You offered, classical music in your hands. You went to the red player, one of the few, and put the music inside, it could hold about four CDs and turned them to "allow for the maximum music experience" at least that's what the box said.

Thor smiled at the familiar pleasant tune, this song had harps in it. "I like this." He told you as he picked up the case to it. You turned it up so it flowed through the store, Tony was in the AC/DC side, looking for older copies of albums. 

You ordered Thor to follow you, you began talking about the music industry as Thor held up a CD. "What way is One Direction?" He asked, his eyebrows furrowed. You heard a snort from the rock section and mentally wanted to kick Tony. 

"Sweetie, it's their band name." You told him gently, pulling the CD from his strong hands to set back down. 

"And what about The Wanted? Wanted by who? Midgardian officials?"

"Again, band name." 

He nodded in understanding even though he looked confused as hell and continued to look around. He found quite a few things, boy bands, rock bands, non-bands, he found The White Stripes.

"What is Metallica?"

"Awesomeness!" You told him, darting over to his location. "Metallica is so amazing! So is Iron Maiden, okay, let me go turn off the classical and give you a taste."

"Taste of what?" Thor questioned, he'd obviously never heard the term before. You heard Tony mumble something and you snapped your head towards him, he was looking at you and gently pushed his sunglasses over his eyes again to block your threatening glare.

"The music."

"You can taste music?"

"It's an expression." You explained, walking over to the player. "Like, don't bite the hand that feeds you."

"Why would you bite the hand that feeds you?" Thor questioned, you smiled and patted his shoulder before switching out the CDs. "Exactly."

It took him a moment but he nodded again, making an "ah" sound as he did. Suddenly, Metallica flowed through the speakers. You'd also put Black Sabbath in there and it wasn't long before Iron Man came on and Tony started humming lyrics. 

"They're singing about the man of iron!" Thor stated, throwing his hands up. "Music has everything."

"Truly." You giggled, watching the blond beside you. Tony had bought for old albums, even though you knew he had them, by the time Thor had a stack of fifty CDs on the counter. 

"Are you getting all of these?" You questioned, watching him.

"Capsicle wanted us to make sure he got a few things from here and couldn't come, just so he could catch up on music." Tony told you as you began to ring up the CDs. "Plus Thor wants to 'taste everything'."

Thro gave you a large smile as Tony said that, causing you to blush as the dreaminess of him and look down, ringing up the CDs quickly.

"Thank you, Lady (Y/N), I don't know what I'd do without your guidance." He thanked you, bowing slightly as he held two bags of CDs. 

You glanced to Tony and nodded a bit, before bowing as well. "Uh, yeah. No problem. Come back again, yeah?"

Tony left but Thor stayed for a moment and Thor rushed back to the counter. "Would you like to go get coffee sometime? The drink is truly amazing, have you had it?" 

"Yes, for both. I'd love to get coffee and yes, I've had it. You enjoy coffee, do you?" You asked, watching him nod cutely with a grin on his face. "There's a place down the street that serves amazing coffee."

"Do they have the metal heat devices that produce tartpops?" He questioned, watching you as you furrowed your eyebrows slightly.

"You mean pop tarts?" He only nodded, remembering what they were called then. "Yeah, they do... And the metal devices are toasters."

"Toasters!" He shouted, smacking his hand on the counter which startled you. "They're magical devices!"

"Almost." You replied, watching Tony open the door.

"C'mon, God of Thunder from the land down under, we gotta get home. Capsicle and Metallica were playing stealth hide-and-seek and now Cap can't find Bucky."

Tony calls Bucky "Metallica"?

"I knew that name sounded familiar!" Thor told him, referring to Metallica. 

"Hey, Tony?" You asked as Thor exited. 

"Yeah, (Y/N)?"

"Check the ceilings."

"What?" Tony replied, straightening up.

"In the tower, check the ceilings for Bucky. Like, not the vents, the actual ceilings." You advised, watching him nod.

"Got it, thanks for the CDs."

"Bye, Tony."

"Later." He waved, stepping out of the store. You breathed deeply and exhaled, watching them walk down the stret.


End file.
